(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and in particular, to a display which can be manufactured at a lower cost, easily operated, and having excellent reception with a detachable TV card.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent No. 322338 discloses an extension box for computer monitor, which provides extension for TV, video conference and digital processing interface. However, the extension box has the following drawbacks:
(1) High production cost and the performance is poor.
Due to the fact that conventional display needs to be compatible with various types of interface, a micro processor, similar to that having the function of a computer, is mounted. Therefore the cost of production is increased and the effect of processing by the processor is poor.
(2) Reception of Video signal is poor.
The signals received by the display have to pass to the interface ant then to the microprocessor of the monitor, due to multi transmission from one component to another, the video signal is poor.
(3) Structure complicated and the size is large.
Due to the presence of an extension box within the display, the structure of the display is complicated and the size is comparative large.
(4) Inconvenient in application.
There is a cover to cover the slot at the housing to insert the interface, when an aerial is to be connected, the cover cannot be placed back to its original position. This will collect dust or impurities after a prolong period of use.
(5) High rate of damages.
As the cover of the extension box is frequently opened to change the interface, it is very frequently the power has not been cut off before the card is changed. This will sometimes cause a strong potential and short circuit is frequently occurred and the rate of malfunction is increased. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to mitigate the above drawbacks by providing a display having a detachable TV card.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display having a detachable TV card, characterized in that the display is provided with an insertion slot and the circuit board of the display is provided with a fixing slot seat protruded to the bottom section of the insertion slot and the two lateral sides of the insertion slots are provided with a sliding slot, and at the slot opening of the insertion slot, two fixing holes are provided, the two lateral sides of the TV card are engaged to the slot, and one end of the TV card is provided with a connection portion for the mounting onto the fixing slot seat, and one end of the TV card is provided with a fixing card and a through hole is provided to correspond to the fixing hole, the inner side of the fixing plate is provided with two buffering fastener with elasticity, one end of the buffering fastener is provided with a pressing section extended to urge at the bottom section of the sliding slot; and two fixing pins pass through the through holes and the fixing holes and fix the fixing plate to the fixing seat plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display having a detachable TV card, wherein the fixing plate is provided with an aerial connector for the connection of an aerial and cable for cable TV.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display having a detachable TV card wherein the TV card is provided with a plurality of circuits and electronic components for receiving and converting signals of the aerial and TV cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a display having a detachable TV card wherein the buffering fastener is a plate body with a pair of dual L-shaped bending and one end of the plate body is fixed to the fixing plate and the other end is mounted onto the pressing section.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fullly appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.